One pixel includes a Thin Film Transistor, TFT region and an aperture display area. When a gray scale voltage is applied to the TFT, a parasitic capacitance is generated between a gate electrode and a source electrode of the TFT, and the voltage generated by the capacitive coupling effect of the parasitic capacitance is the feed through voltage, it will pull down the gray scale voltage received by the pixel voltage, resulting in leakage, and affecting the display quality. At present, in order to meet the high resolution rate requirements of pixels, the pixel size is getting smaller and smaller. By the limitation of the current process, the size of TFT cannot be reduced unlimitedly, which makes the larger parasitic capacitance of the TFT, and the feed through voltage stays high to seriously affect the display quality.